LOG OUT
by vilmantaraG
Summary: Galang, a 16 years old hikkikomori choose video game and internet as his reality.. bad choice.. his "reality" will just about to get "REAL".


2020. Gaming technology was so advanced that developers create a virtual reality video games with the help of functioning human brain.  
They created a gaming console for this kind of games, it's called _Nervegear_.

I never had a perfect social life, I don't even had a social life. The society doesn't fit me, and i doesn't fit the society.  
I was just a second grade high-schooler when i choose to quit going to school. My reason was "They don't accept me at school".  
That's why i choose to be a Hikkikomori, I choose to not go outside the house, and spend my days with playing games and surf the internet.

My parents hated me for being like this, and my brother has lost all his hopes on me. They never asked me why I became like this,though. So why would I answer?

It was on 6th November when the game I've been always dreaming to play, _Sword Art Online_ open its official server. If I remember correctly, it exactly at 13.00.  
One thing I don't know, log in means there are no log out, and Killed means DEATH.

Enough about the introduction.  
LINK START

Floor 1. Town of Beginning.

My nickname is Galtar..

I was spawned near a bush of flowers, It's pretty realistic for Virtual Reality property.  
I swipe my right index finger to empty air and my menu window is showing.  
"Inventory" "Friends" "Messaging" "Map" and "Setting were written in English language(The Language I choose).  
I have been playing RPG games a lot, and I know what to do at first: Market.

It was when I stood in front of the market when I check my inventory menu and see: 0Col.  
"stupid" I mumbled to myself. I turn around from the market and check map to see where should I head to get out of town. I head south-west from the town to climb a little hill and see a huge green _crossing field.  
_

In the field I see some boars with red diamond color cursor on top of it. "That must be the enemies" I tought to myself.

I Open the inventory section and found _Broad Sword _inside weapons category I equipped it and a short sword appears in my back.  
I pull it out from it's sheath and moves forward to the group of boars. "I read something about charged attack in the manual" I remembered, I walk toward the boar that far aways from the other groups, and I put all my strength to my right arm, and I cut a slash to the boar's butt.

It crack to pieces and a small windows appearing "Experience 31. Col 22. Item 1" is written in it. "ITEM DROP!" I says to myself, I checked the inventory to see _Ragged Bandana_ is just what I got. "well, it'll worth a fortune".

It was almost 4 o'clock when I auto-teleported to the city of beginning, with other thousands of player in the hall. "What the-". The sky turns red and a huge shadow with faceless hood appearing.

"Welcome to my world, My name is Kayaba Akihiko and right now, I am the only one who can control this world. You must've realized the log out button is not in the menu" he opens his menu window. "and this is not a bug of the game. I repeat, it is not a bug nor a glitch. It is a _Special Feature_ of Sword Art Online. You won't be able to log yourself out nor the Humans in the real world would be able to turn off or take off the _Nervegear_. And this has been anticipated. The Transmitter that is been planted inside the _Nervegear _will send a very strong microwave that can destroy your brains, and end your life."

I can't believe what he was saying. This is Bullshit!

"Unfortunately, some players and your family didn't care about this warning, and could have pulled the _Nervegear_ off. And the results, 213 players will gone forever, including in the real world. As you know, the news that growing fast in real world had been reported all this and the death warning. So, all of you can thought the danger of _Nervegear_ is minimized and gone. I wish all of you could enjoy and finished this game. But Remember this: there are no way to revive a player in this game, if your HP reaches 0, your Avatar will gone forever…and Slowly the _Nervegear_ will destroy your brain"

"That means only 1 way to survive in this game: Finish the game, but you must defeat the final boss in the 100th floor, and currently all of you are on the 1st floor"

"And the last: I've put a special gift for all of you inside your inventory, take a look by yourself"

I open my inventory windows and find _Mirror_ in it. A small mirror appears in front of me and I'm glowing blue!. When I realized, My avatar had change to real ME!

"All of you may wonders 'why I created _Sword Art Online_ this way?' All of my goal has been reached, my goal is to create a world, and take control of it. And now all of it is Perfect!. And that is the last of SAO official tutorial. Good Luck". And by that he disappear.

"SHIT! How will my family react? What will they do? And-.. Wait, They don't care about me.. and this is what I've been wanted! I won't need to go to school anymore, and face the society.. I'm…Inside….a Game.."

I feel a burning sensation in my hearts ,my minds telling me I got no regret.. no doubt.. and I feel a strong feeling that I HAVE to survive.. because I don't want to die in my _Dream World._


End file.
